


The Spy

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: Draco likes to watch Harry practice, Harry likes it when Draco watches him practise and the twins are just fed up with these two fools so they decide to intervene.





	The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely artwork by @rosalyfart on tumblr :)

Walking briskly, Draco headed towards the quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor practice had started a few minutes ago. He was normally never late but he had valiantly attempted to curb his addiction to watching Potter train. Unfortunately it seemed as though he lived to torture himself. He sighed as he hefted his too heavy bag onto his shoulder. He needed his books after all, to keep up appearances.  
Harry looked around and was shocked by the depth of his disappointment. They finished their warm up lap and landed again to stretch. Harry landed sullenly and half heartedly joined in the team stretch. He wasn’t really paying attention to what anyone was saying, but he heard snickering and looked up. Fred and George were whispering behind their hands and pointing at the stands. Harry’s head whipped towards the stands, his heart racing when he spotted white blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight.  
Fred shook his head as Harry whipped off his shirt, stretching extravagantly. George made a gagging noise that had Fred snorting. “Could they be any more obvious?” He asked. “They could be as obvious as they were oblivious.” George quipped. Fred laughed. “Right you are.” “Hey, Fred?”“Yes, George?” “Should we help them along?” Fred grinned wickedly. “It would be the kind thing to do, I think.” George’s expression mirrored his own. “Lovely.”  
Harry had put his shirt back on to fly, it was chilly otherwise. Wood had just finished yelling at him for losing focus, which happened pretty often when Malfoy happened to be studying when they had practice.“Hiya, Harry.” Fred grinned as he pulled up next to Harry. “Hello, Fred. How’s it going?” He asked. “Good, wish we didn’t have to practice on such a lovely day though.” He said looking around at the perfect summer day. “Yeah- hey why is George going to talk to Malfoy?” Harry asked, alarmed. What if George was going to ask him to stop coming to watch the practices? “Ah, a shame really.” Fred said with sympathy. “We heard him having a fight with his ex boyfriend. Seems like a messy break up. George is probably just checking on him.” Fred shook his head sadly, unaware of the turmoil that had been unleashed. “Right nasty piece of work he was. I hope Malfoy keeps an eye open. He deserves a better guy than that.” And with that he flew away.  
Draco very nearly dropped his book when one of the Weasley twins flew to a stop several feet from where he was sitting. “Hiya, Malfoy.” He said with a smile. Draco inclined his head. “Weasley.” “Are you enjoying the view?” Weasley asked him innocently.“What?” Draco sputtered. “Lovely day, isn’t it? Perfect day to be outside and view nature at its best.” He answered. “Oh, yes.” Draco replied, relieved. “Very, um, sunny.” Weasley laughed and came closer. “So, Draco. Why don’t you just tell Harry you like him?” “What?!” Draco asked again, indignant. He could feel his face getting warmer. Weasley just smiled knowingly. “I came here to study. That’s all.” “Mm. And studying with the book upside down helps, because..?” He taunted. Draco did drop the book then. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. Weasley laughed, not unkindly. “Look, don’t feel bad Malfoy. He never acts like a prat until you show up.” Draco looked up questioningly. Weasley rolled his eyes. “You know, taking off his shirt and all the posing.” Draco could only gape at him. Weasley smiled. “He was having a right sulk until you showed up today.” “So what should I do?” He asked. “Something, Malfoy. Please just do something.”  
The next day Harry was walking alone to the library. He paused at the entrance, seeing a white blonde head bowed low over a book alone at a table. He let out a heavy breath and made his way over. “Hi, Malfoy. Do you mind if I sit here?” Draco’s head jerked up and he dropped his quill. “Um, okay.” He frowned and got busy cleaning the mess his quill had made. He kept shooting furtive glances Harry’s way. “Actually, Potter. I wanted to ask if you’d be interested in a one on one seeker game tomorrow.” He said without making eye contact. Surprised, Harry answered. “Yeah, that sounds cool.” Draco smiled.  
Draco made sure to get there early, so that when Harry got there landed after a warm up lap. “Hi.” Harry smiled at him shyly. Draco was glad that he had the excuse of the wind for the pink on his cheeks. “Hey, Potter.” He cleared his throat. “I’m just warming up.” And with a fortifying breath, he whipped his shirt off.  
There was so much pale, creamy skin. Malfoy was lean, with muscle definition that had Harry’s eyes traveling all over. He leaned back to stretch his back and Harry’s eyes dipped lower.. with a jerk Harry tore his gaze up to Malfoy’s amused grey eyes. He shut his mouth with an audible snap that had Malfoy smirking. Narrowing his eyes he said, “I should warm up too.” And promptly removed his shirt. He watched as Malfoy’s eyes greedily flitted over his exposed chest and arms. He grinned in satisfaction as he saw how hard it was for Malfoy to tear his gaze away. When he eventually looked up and saw Harry grinning he blushed. “You know, Harry.” He started. “I have a better way we could warm up.”  
Fred and George were hunkered down in the hufflepuff stands breathless with silent laughter. Having heard the exchange, they couldn’t stop laughing after the two boys quickly pulled their shirts on and walked hand in hand to a thicket of trees near the forbidden forest. Eventually they caught their breath and wiped away their tears. Fred said. “A pair of posturing fools. Standing on the quidditch pitch with their shirts off.” He sighed a laugh. George snickered. “Hey, George?”“Yes, Fred?” “Let’s go find Ron and send him that way.” They were howling with laughter as they stumbled towards the castle.


End file.
